Dear God
by AlvinSeville101
Summary: Alvin is on the road on tour, but he misses Brittany so much that he thinks of a song and starts to sing it. AxB one-shot


This is a one shot that came to mind when I was listening to mine and my girlfriend's favorite song, so I decided it was perfect for this story.

"I'm gonna miss you so much" said Brittany, nuzzling her head into Alvin's neck.

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore are leaving for a 2 month long tour tomorrow, and Brittany was taking it the hardest. She couldn't stand the fact that she'd have to be apart from Alvin for so long.

Alvin and Brittany both lay in his bed, cuddling and staring at the ceiling.

"I know Britt., but we wont be apart forever, I promise, he said, giving her a soft sweet kiss.

**1 month later**

Alvin currently sits on the dashboard of their tour bus, deep in thought of only one thing, Brittany. They left one month ago, and he still can't stop thinking about her. He sighed, he really wanted this tour to be over. He just stared out the windshield, watching the sun- set and the passing road signs as Dave continued on their scheduled path down the highway.

Alvin thought of a song and without hesitation picked up his acoustic guitar and began to strum a few notes, creating a soft melody, echoing through the bus. Alvin started to sing along to the tune.

**A lonely road, crossed another cold state line,**

**Miles away from those I love**

**Purpose hard to find**

**While I recall the words you spoke to me**

What Alvin, nor Dave (who was listening as he drove) know that Simon was in the other room, video chatting with Jeanette on his IPOD. He heard Alvin singing, but he wasn't the only one.

"Simon, what is that" asked Brittany, from the other end of the chat.

Simon walked out to the front of the bus, with Theodore in tow. They walked behind the front seat and Simon and Theodore both saw Alvin playing the love song on his guitar. Simon and Theodore smiled. Simon held up the IPOD so Brittany could see. She gasped at what she was hearing, it was the most beautiful song she had ever heard. The girls, Claire (who was watching the chipettes) and Simon and Theodore continued to listen to Alvin's song.

**Can't help but wish that I was there**

**Back where I'd love to be**

**Oh yeah**

**Dear God, the only thing I ask of you **

**Is to hold her when I'm not around**

**When I'm much too far away**

**We all need, the person who can be true to you**

**But I left her when I found her**

**And now I wish I'd stayed**

**Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired**

**I'm missing you again**

**Oh no**

**Once again**

Alvin continued to strum a slow melody on his guitar.

Brittany had a tear in her eye, she wanted more than anything to hug him with all her might, or to at least tell him she loved the song, but she didn't want to make him stop, so everyone kept quiet and listened.

There's nothing here for me on this barren road  
There's no one here while the city sleeps  
And all the shops are closed  
Can't help but think of the times I've had with you  
Pictures and some memories will have to help me through, oh yeah

Dear God the only thing I ask of you is  
To hold her when I'm not around,  
When I'm much too far away  
We all need that person who can be true to you  
I left her when I found her  
And now I wish I'd stayed  
'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired  
I'm missing you again oh no  
Once again

Alvin started to strum a faster melody on his guitar. Brittany was still in tears over his song, it showed her that he loved her and that he wanted to be with her.**  
Some search, never finding a way  
Before long, they waste away  
I found you, something told me to stay  
I gave in, to selfish ways  
And how I miss someone to hold  
When hope begins to fade...  
**

A lonely road, crossed another cold state line  
Miles away from those I love  
Hope is hard to find

Dear God the only thing I ask of you is  
To hold her when I'm not around,  
When I'm much too far away  
We all need the person who can be true to you  
I left her when I found her  
And now I wish I'd stayed  
'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired  
I'm missing you again oh no  
Once again

Alvin slowly played out of the song and stopped.

"That was beautiful Alvin" said Dave

"I thought so"

Alvin turned around and saw Simon holding up his IPOD with Brittany's face on the screen, he could tell she was crying. Simon handed him the IPOD and walked away to give him and Brittany privacy.

"That song was beautiful Alvin" said Brittany, still crying

"Yeah" her sisters and Claire agreed

Alvin smiled, it felt so good to hear her voice again.

He knew he'd see her again, and if God heard his song, than Brittany would always be ok when he wasn't around.

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed that, it was just a random idea that popped into my head while I was listening to that song. The song was "Dear God" by Avenged Sevenfold, chaio, for now.**


End file.
